Foresight
by khay
Summary: Beck Oliver catches up with his future; Jade West learns about her past. Or, the fic with human-sized fairies, time-traveling friends, and an adorable little girl.
1. Prologue

Title: Foresight

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Beck Oliver catches up with his future. Jade West learns about her past. Or, the fic with human-sized fairies, time-traveling friends, and an adorable little girl.

Continuity: Alternate reality but may contain spoilers through The Hambone King.

Author's Notes: This fic's alternate title: _The One that Got Away from the Author._ Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. I probably wasn't.

For _**Bria **_(boughtthedream) who wanted an AU fic. I'm sure this isn't what you were expecting, B, but it's better than nothing, right? Since we're both awesome and I wanted a happy Bade family fic, she wrote _Angel Eyes tell Little Eyes _for me. After this, head on over to read that. It's on my favorites list :D

Thanks to _**Lari**_ (tsttoain) for yet again holding my hand and listening to me whine incessantly.

.

**Foresight  
**_Prologue_

.

"Beck Oliver, you better get your butt right up here this instant!"

Lesser men would have cringed and hid at the banshee's wail.

Not Beck Oliver though.

Instead, the sound brought a brilliant smile on his face. That shriek never failed to remind him of the things he had accomplished, the obstacles he had overcome, and the dreams he had achieved.

Life, you see, was good to Beck Oliver. Career-wise, he was slowly breaking into mainstream Hollywood. He had quickly gained recognition after being nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actor for his work in an indie film which had captured the hearts of many. He had guested in numerous television shows. Offers to star in big-budgeted movies poured in. And so did the money. He was finally beginning to reap the rewards of his hard work.

Career and money, however, paled in comparison with the two wonderful, incomparable gifts he had received.

The first was the gift of Jade. Five years after graduating high school, Beck, still struggling actor, and Jade, the protege of a world-renowned, reclusive scriptwriter-slash-director, got married in a small ceremony attended by a select circle of family and friends. At first, he was afraid that Jade (who, before their marriage was traveling the world with her mentor, searching for inspiration) would quickly get bored being Mrs. Beck Oliver. Luckily, Jade seemed to flourish in their marriage. Not only did she treasure the stability being married to Beck provided her, it was during their marriage that she, with the encouragement of Beck and her mentor, began writing and developing a television series that would earn her an occult following.

"I'm going to start counting, Oliver, and you're gonna regret it if I reach ten and you're still not here! ONE!"

Beck's wide grin grew even wider when he realized where Jade's voice was coming from: their daughter's room, his second greatest gift.

Two years into their marriage, Beck began his relentless campaign to convince Jade to have kids.

Jade caved after six months of Beck's whining, pleading, begging and bribing, but only after she dragged Beck to the most exclusive and expensive therapist they could find. Jade forced the poor old lady to sign a duly-notarized document guaranteeing that Jade's screwed up upbringing would in no way, shape or form mess up her future children. Later, after reading a library of parenting books and mommy magazines, Jade also made Beck sign a contract that he was in charge of all the late night feedings and diaper-changing.

Beck need not have worried, though.

The second their daughter took her first tiny breath, Jade West-Oliver had fallen deeply, irrevocably in love.

(After pregnancy hormones and _the Great Name Massacre of 2021 _almost lead to a divorce, the couple still didn't know what to name their daughter hours after her birth. Sick of any further discussion, Jade randomly pointed at Robbie, who had dropped by the hospital say hi to Baby Girl Oliver, and demanded that he be the one to name the newborn. Robbie blurted out the name _Adora_ because, Robbie reasoned, that's what she was: simply adorable. Beck liked the meaning behind the name: _a gift, beloved, adored_. Jade, tired of everything, only said, _Like She-Ra, Princess of Power? Okay_.)

And if Beck didn't know better, he would think that a psychic connection developed between Jade and Addie. Jade instinctively knew when Addie needed her seconds before the baby start to cry. She also knew when Addie was hungry, wet, bored or sick. What's more, Jade tended to Addie hand and foot. Beck was a bit afraid that Addie would grow up bratty and spoiled because there was nothing she didn't want that Jade wouldn't give her. (He need not have worried, though. The Oliver genes came through for him. Addie was sweet, sunny and laid-back.)

There was no doubt about it, Addie had quickly replaced Beck and bunnies in the list of things Jade loved. Jade, at the moment, was contemplating putting her career on complete hold as it was her biggest worry at the moment that she wasn't giving Addie enough attention. This was despite the fact that they were together 24/7 because Jade refused to work anywhere where she can't take Addie with her.

Addie loved her mother right back. It was obvious that Addie preferred Jade over Beck or any other person in the world (not even her godmother Cat's bribes of candies and chocolates could tempt Addie away from her mommy whenever she felt that her mommy needed her). Whenever Addie was feeling bad or sick, only Jade could comfort her and lull her to sleep. Just one please from Jade and Addie would open her cute little mouth to eat her least favorite vegetables.

Had he been a man prone to jealousy, Beck would have been envious of the bond between mother and daughter. As it was, he was happy and overwhelmed at how close and how in love the two most important people in his life were. Beck knew that even if he lost everything tomorrow, even if his career stalled and he didn't have enough money (again), as long as he had his two girls, he would still be happy.

Beck knocked perfunctorily at the door jamb of his daughter's room before entering. "What's up?"

"This is all your fault!" Jade snapped as restless hands motioned towards their daughter's bed.

While Jade loved their daughter with all her heart, that did not mean that she understood Addie.

Addie was a happy baby. She barely cried and loved to laugh and giggle (Jade even took her to the pediatrician once, complaining that Addie was too happy). She loved everyone and knew no strangers, even privacy-invading paparazzi who were relentless in their attempts to get a shot of Hollywood's up and coming power couple's daughter, were always given winning smiles. Now that she was walking, she had to be kept a close eye on as she loved exploring her surroundings and meeting new people (Once, Jade threatened to chain Addie to their table when they were eating at a restaurant. She had this habit of table-hopping, charming people for a bite of whatever they were eating, desserts, especially).

Worse (in Jade's opinion), Addie loved pink, ribbons and feathers. As far as she was concerned, the more glitters and sparkles, the better. In a pinch, purple would do, but she absolutely had to wear pink everyday. (Her godmother Cat bought her a pink tiara once and Addie refused to leave her room without it. It was a sad day indeed when the neighbor's dog _accidentally _gnawed on it. Good thing that Jade, in a happy _coincidence, _had a new plushie bunny ready for Addie.)

Those, obviously in Jade's opinion, were all Beck's fault. Addie could only have gotten those traits from her father's side of the family.

So it came as no surprise that whatever Addie had done now, Beck was at fault.

"What is it this time?" Beck asked patiently, ready to play peacemaker between his stubborn wife and her equally stubborn daughter (just last week, the duo were battling it out whether Addie would be allowed to go out for dinner wearing a sparkly pink feather boa, a gift from Aunt Tori that embarrassed Jade so. Beck feared the time when Addie would discover the wonderful world of sparkly makeup. Jade would have a heart attack).

"Your daughter had sprouted wings and is now currently flying at the ceiling." Jade said accusingly, amidst Addie's giggles.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is, Jade," Beck said soothingly before the import of Jade's words sank in. "Did you just say that Addie is at the ceiling, flying?" Beck looked up. True enough, there is their beloved Addie, imitating a butterfly, giggling. The colorful wings sprouting from her back flapped furiously, enabling the happy baby to fly.

"This is all your fault!" Jade repeated.

"Why is this my fault?" Beck asked.

"She obviously inherited her fairy wings from somebody."

"She's your daughter, too!"

"Have you seen my relatives? There's no way she could have gotten those from my side of the family."

Loathe as he was to admit it, Jade had a point. "I'll call nana." He said decisively.

.

_Continue to Part 1_


	2. Part I of III

Title: Foresight

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Beck Oliver catches up with his future. Jade West learns about her past. Or, the fic with human-sized fairies, time-traveling friends, and an adorable little girl.

Continuity: Alternate reality but may contain spoilers through The Hambone King.

Author's Notes: This fic's alternate title: _The One that Got Away from the Author._ Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. I probably wasn't.

.

**Foresight  
**_Part I of III_

_.  
_

_Hollywood Arts,  
Present time. _

"I want coffee." Beck Oliver heard Jade's demand. For a split-second, he thought she was saying those words to him. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but his knee-jerk reaction was to drop everything he was doing and go to Jet Brew. For those few seconds, he felt all was right in his world again.

Until reality intruded.

Jade could not have meant those words for him because she had been studiously ignoring him since the break up, save for a few zingers and snarky remarks.

"We could get coffee after we finish writing our song," came Andre's suggestion as he slammed his locker shut.

Beck slowly descended the stairway as he caught sight of Jade by Andre's locker. (He was not eavesdropping, he assured himself. He was just making sure that Jade do not bite off Andre's head for refusing to do what she demanded.)

"Wait. Let me think," Jade said as she leaned against the locker next to Andre's. After a few seconds of contemplation, she snarled, "NO! Hold out your wrist."

"Why?" Andre asked, but he did what he was told.

Jade snagged the proffered wrist which she used to drag the boy towards Jet Brew.

"I guess we're getting coffee." Andre said as he gamely followed the girl outside.

Beck frowned. He couldn't be the only one who noticed how much time Andre and Jade were spending together, could he? He wondered why.

He dropped things off in his locker before he headed to the Blackbox Theater for rehearsals. So preoccupied was he with his thoughts that he did not notice the door to the janitor's closet open. Nor did he see a tanned hand reach out to grab at his arm until it was too late.

Beck Oliver was forcibly tugged into the janitor's closet by an unknown entity.

.

"So, what do you say that when we repeat the chorus, we sing it one octave higher?"

"Hey, Andre?" Jade called out, instead of answering his question.

"'Sup?" He stopped fiddling with his keyboard to look at the girl seated to his right, only to find her attention was not on him but on the other side of the room.

The two of them were in the music room, composing a song after their Advanced Song Writing Class teacher assigned them to do an original number together for the Full Moon Jam.

Andre turned in his seat to look at what had captured Jade's attention.

"There's a baby peeking in the door." Jade told him in a tone that most girls used to tell manly men that there's an icky insect/rodent/reptile in the room so please kill it.

True enough, a little girl wearing a pink top and a fluffy purple petticoat skirt had pushed open the door to the music room. Andre didn't know much about kids' ages, but he was pretty sure that the girl was too young to be investigating the halls of Hollywood Arts alone.

"Hey, baby girl," Andre said soothingly as he walked towards the girl. He crouched down so that they were eye to eye. "Lost your mommy?"

The girl nodded, her dark curls, tamed into pigtails, jerked up and down in unison. While the girl looked adorable with her big, blue eyes, a cute button of a nose and pouty lips, her chubby cheeks were stained with tear tracks. She was looking at the floor, obviously exhausted. She sniffed twice, her shoulders heaving with effort.

"Better get her and give her to Lane or to Helen." Jade suggested, crossing her arms.

At the sound of Jade's voice, the little girl's head jerked up. A smile broke out of her face, making Andre feel sunbeams on his skin after a long time in the darkness.

"Mommy!" The girl cried out as she broke into a run towards Jade.

Jade's eyes widened in horror when the little girl climbed up the chair she was sitting on. With a satisfied sigh, the little girl stood up on Jade's lap, wrapping tiny arms around her shoulders.

"Mommy," the girl repeated before hiding her face at the crook of Jade's neck.

Jade's eyes met Andre's who was obviously smothering a grin. She tried to disentangle the delusional kid from her person but her grip was worse than an octopus'.

"Listen, kid," Jade told the little girl. "Don't you wanna snuggle with the nice man instead?"

The kid appeared to think about Jade's question for a second, but then, she frowned and replied with a resounding, "NO!"

"You know, she kinda does remind me of you, Jade." Andre told her.

Jade's only reply was a glare that made Andre's knees go weak, and not in a good way.

.

Beck was seeing it with his own eyes, but he was not believing it.

Before him stood a man who was a couple of inches taller, with bulkier mass and broader shoulders. The man's hair was longer, his hands looked rougher, and the bags under his eyes darker. Also, while Beck's face was clean-shaven, emphasizing his pretty boy persona, the other man's face had a five o'clock shadow, making him look rougher and giving him a dangerous air.

In all other aspects, though, the man was identical to Beck.

Beck was looking into eyes he stare at every morning at the mirror. It was the same nose, the same mouth. The eyelashes, which used to earn Beck a teasing when he was younger, were of the same thickness and length. The man's skin was the same shade of olive as his.

"Who," Beck began before words failed him. He decided to start again, but all that came out of his mouth was a weak, "What?"

"I can explain everything later." Beck's doppelganger said. "Trust me when I say that you're not dreaming. I am real. I am you. I am from the future. And our daughter's missing shortly after we arrived here. Help me find her."

Did the dude who looked just like him say that he's him from the future? And that their daughter was missing?

Before Beck could open his mouth to ask what again, the door to the janitor's closet opened.

"Oh, great, you're here." Tori Vega stepped inside, with Cat Valentine behind her.

"Sikowitz is looking for you. Rehearsals started five minutes ago, you know." The perky redhead offered.

Then, the two girls noticed who Beck was with.

"Oh my god, Beck," Tori gasped. "He totally looks like you!"

"Beck!" Cat giggled. "I didn't know you have a twin brother! One time my brother pretended he had a twin. It did not end well." She shook her head sadly.

"I don't." Beck said quickly, before Cat could finish her story.

"He does look older." Tori considered. "Oh, is he, like, a long-lost uncle?

"I could tell you who I am," Beck's look-alike said. "But I don't think you would believe me if—"

"You're Beck from the future!" Cat suddenly piped up.

Two identical sets of startled brown eyes turned to Cat in surprise.

"I tend to forget how good she is in this game." Older Beck mused.

.

"Get it off!"

Andre's survival instincts once more kicked in, so he suppressed the urge to laugh. But Jade trying to pass the girl to him without hurting her was hilarious.

"Don't just stand there!" Jade snapped. "Do something."

"Okay," he said doubtfully. He placed tentative hands on the little girl's shoulders and tugged gently. She didn't move an inch.

"Okay, I push, you pull." Jade suggested. "On three. One. Two. Three!"

Andre put a little force in his tugging. Still, the little girl didn't budge. She giggled, instead, obviously delighted at their game.

"What drugs had your mommy been lacing your milk with?" Jade cried out in frustration.

"I don't think that topic's proper for a little girl, Jade." Andre censured her, just as Robbie walked into the room with a jovial, "Hey, howdy do!"

"Robbie!" Jade cried out in relief. "You're good with children, right?"

"I sure am," Robbie declared proudly, unperturbed by Jade's seemingly random question.

The little girl peeked from the sanctuary of Jade's shoulder to see who the newcomer was. When she saw Robbie, the girl beamed. "Wawa!" She cried out as she extended chubby arms towards the boy with glasses.

Robbie was surprised at the sight of a baby in Jade's arms, but that didn't stop him from reaching out and taking the kid.

"Robbie, bring the kid to Lane or Helen," Jade commanded imperiously.

"No!" The girl, alarmed that she would be brought away, cried out. She pushed away from Robbie and reached out for Jade. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"I don't think she wants to do that, Jade." Robbie stated as he struggled not to drop the furiously wriggling babe.

Big, fat tears started leaking from her blue eyes and her sobs were so heart-wrenching that even Jade became concerned for her emotional health.

"Make her stop," Jade said through gritted teeth as she moved away so she would not be tempted to take her back.

"I'm trying!" Robbie replied distractedly as he struggled to keep his hold on the struggling baby. "Relax, baby girl, Uncle Robbie's not gonna hurt you."

After a particularly vicious kick that connected with his solar plexus, Robbie lost his hold on the struggling baby. The baby fell from Robbie's arms, as if in slow motion.

Andre and Jade both ran to try and catch the kid, even if they knew they would not make it in time.

Before the girl could reach the floor, however, wide, colorful wings sprung out from her back. With the wings flapping furiously, the girl lifted herself from midair and sailed towards Jade. Chubby arms then locked themselves around Jade's neck.

Satisfied, the girl once again hid her face from the world by resting her head on the crook of Jade's shoulders. Her wings twitched twice, before they retracted.

Jade was about to demand what kind of freak the little girl was, but then, the girl kissed her mouth and murmured, "I love you bestest of all, mommy."

In shock, Jade could only wrap an arm around the tot.

"So we're off to Helen's?" Robbie asked weakly, minutes later, still not getting over the little girl's fairy wings.

.

"So," Tori's smile was a bit freaked out as her eyes turned from one Beck to the other. "Beck from the future, why are you here?"

"We need a safe place to hide Addie while the battle for the Seelie throne rages." He replied.

"Addie's Beck's daughter," Cat giggled, at the same time Tori asked, "Seelie throne?"

"How did you think I got here?" Beck-from-the-future grinned.

"Pixie dust!" Cat replied confidently.

"Cat," Tori tried to keep the redhead from interrupting.

"She's right, you know." The older Beck grinned.

"Jade's magic." Cat whispered with a giggle.

At the sound of the name of his ex, the teenaged Beck Oliver snapped, "Cat!"

Cat gasped in surprise at Beck's angry tone and hid behind Tori. "Whaty?"

"Why?" He demanded. "Why would you immediately think that my daughter from the future is Jade's?"

"I had forgotten how much of a snot I was when I was younger." The other Beck shook his head sadly. "Especially when it comes to Jade."

"So the daughter is, or will be, Jade's?" Tori ventured carefully. "And she's Seelie? What is that, something like a fairy?"

"She is Jade's." The other Beck confirmed. "And she has fairy blood. Actually, both of them do. When I told Addie that we were playing hide-and-seek from the bad fairies, she somehow brought us here."

Present Beck exploded. "You tell me that you're me from the future. You tell me that I have a fairy daughter. And now you tell me that I got back together with my ex?" The last sentence was delivered with more than a touch of the hysterical, as if that was the most unbelievable thing that was happening.

"Shut it, buddy." Future Beck snarled. "I don't care what you think at the moment. Right now, we need to find Addie and we need to find her fast."

Tori and Cat nodded.

"We'll split up," Tori said. "A toddler running around Hollywood Arts should stick out like a sore thumb."

.

They didn't need to look far.

When they exited the janitor's closet, Jade, Andre and Robbie were just rounding the corner, on their way to the principal's office to turn over the lost little girl.

"Jade." The older Beck breathed when they saw Jade. In her arms was a bundle of wriggling pink fuzz.

"I think Jade found your baby," Tori stated the obvious, but the elder Beck was no longer by their side.

Instead, his long legs were eating up the distance as he made his way towards Jade. When he reached Jade, he gave her a brilliant smile and tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ears. In one smooth move, he had engulfed her in a tight embrace, kid in her arms and all.

Tori thought Jade's deer-caught-in-the-headlights look was priceless.

"This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Jade muttered, causing the boys at her side to laugh nervously.

"Don't touch mommy!" A furious voice little voice snapped as she pushed Beck away, tired of being crushed in the embrace.

Beck stepped away from Jade with a huge grin. "Hey, Addiekins."

"You know who this is?" Jade asked. "And what happened to your face? Did you use it to catch your mom's cat's hairballs or," she stopped when she realized that Beck was not paying any attention to her words. Instead, he was focused on _her_. It was as if he was drinking her in, the rest of the world fading for him and it was just the two of them.

"Hey," Beck gave her an intimate smile, one she had not seen since weeks before the break up. "I missed you."

Unnerved, Jade wasn't able to come out with a witty retort so she had to settle for a disbelieving look.

Jade wasn't the only one unnerved.

Beck, the one from the present (or the past, depending on how one looked at it), refused to name the emotion that came over him when another man swept Jade into a heartfelt embrace, even if the said man was claiming to be him from the future. When the other Beck stared at Jade like a starving man lusting after prime piece of steak, the younger Beck was spurred into action.

"Okay, I think this heartwarming reunion should continue in a place that is not the halls of Hollywood Arts." He said, breaking the moment between Jade and the other Beck.

The simultaneous dropping of Jade's, Andre's and Robbie's jaws when they saw two Becks was comical, but high school Beck only had a few seconds to enjoy the sight before Tori shepherding everyone towards Sikowitz's empty classroom.

.

"You want me to believe that that sanctimonious old basta—"

"Jade!"

Jade glared at Cat for the interruption. "That judgmental dic—"

"No!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "That rigid fuc—"

"Say your dad, Jade, your dad!" Cat finally cried out in frustration. "It's not that hard!"

"My dad," she relented with a smirk before turning back to the Beck who was claiming that he's from the future. "You want me to believe that my dad is the King of the Fairies?"

"Yes." Scruffy Beck said calmly, eyes only on Jade, even if he held in his arms the kid he was able to coax away from her.

"And that wriggling ball of pink you call Addie is our daughter," Jade continued. "Not just our daughter, but the heir to the Fairy Kingdom?"

"The third in line, after you and your brother, but basically, yes, she is." The Beck from the future nodded.

"Plus your wife, ah, excuse me, I meant me, the me from the future, is not here because she is courting the Fairy's Council to make sure that they would accept her and the kid as the legitimate heirs to the throne?"

"Yes!"

"Right." Jade replied in a tone that conveyed that she is everything but believing the story told to her.

Beck the younger watched in amusement as Jade frustrate the elder version of himself.

"And here comes the bestest part!" Jade said in a saccharine voice. "I am also a fairy, but my powers were bound as a child because my mother chose to live in the human world, rather than as my father's consort in the fairy world."

"Yes!"

"Now," Jade sat up straighter. "Can someone point out to me where the hidden cameras are?"

The older Beck growled in frustration as he stood up in his seat. He handed over Addie to his younger self before he started pacing the room.

"Jade, we did see Addie sprout wings and fly." Andre offered helpfully.

"And look! Two Becks!" Tori said.

Jade glared at the pieces of evidence before her doubtfully. "Assuming that I believe all these chiz that you're feeding me," she said slowly. "What now?"

"I need you to take Addie." The elder Beck said seriously. "She may be in danger from those who refuse to recognize a princess with what they call _tainted_ blood."

"Seriously, that's your angle?" Jade asked in disbelief, her eyes narrowing. "You need a babysitter?"

"Jade," he replied seriously. "The Queen of the Fairies died childless, creating a vacuum in the royal line. Your father, the King, refused to take any more wives or consorts. He is dead set on bequeathing the kingdom to you, the child he had with the woman he loved but can't have. You—the future you—want what's best for Addie. If Addie decides she wants to be Fairy Queen one day, then so shall she be. Right now, my Jade is trying to convince the Seelie Court that you and Addie are deserving to be your father's heirs."

Jade snorted. "Good luck with that."

"I need to be by my wife's side, but I can't do that without first ensuring Addie's safety." He continued.

"Would it not have made more sense if you traveled to the future instead of the past?" Jade asked. "When my alleged powers are not bound anymore?"

"I was planning on stashing her with Tori or Andre of my time, but Addie brought us here instead." Future Beck ran discomfited hands through his long hair. "She's almost three, but logic and control over her powers are definitely not her strong suits."

"How very convenient." Jade murmured.

"What will it take for you to believe me?" Beck from the future demanded.

"An ugly, three-foot tall man with wings?"

"What? You want Addie to summon an ugly, three-foot tall man with wings?"

"No, I meant there's a flying, three-foot tall green man behind you!"

True enough, a miniature man, whose skin was olive green the same consistency as leather, was flying towards them on a tiny pair of dragon wings.

From the arms of the younger Beck, Addie gasped in delight. "Wawa!" She cried out, her own wings sprouting from her back. In surprise, Beck lost his hold on the baby, who immediately flew towards the green man.

"Howdy-doodie-doo, Addie-poo," the green man greeted jovially as Addie flew circles around him delightedly. He suddenly turned serious. "Beck," he called out. "The older one from the future," he felt the need to clarify. "You are being summoned to the Seelie Court."

As the green man was saying his piece, Jade moved closer to him with a frown.

"You are to come to the Seelie Court immediately," the green man continued. "And quit poking me!" He snapped at Jade.

"Oh my god," Jade started laughing.

"What?" Tori asked with a frown.

"I think the tiny green man is Robbie! Robbie from the future, I presume?" Jade addressed the green man. "What happened to you?"

Height and skin-color notwithstanding, it was easy how Jade would think the little green guy was Robbie Shapiro. They both had unruly curly black hair, huge horn-rim glasses and the same lopsided mouth.

"What? That is me, from the future?" Robbie demanded. "It's so unfair! Beck became hotter and sexier, and I turn into a little green man!" When he noticed the looks his friends were giving him, he snapped defensively, "I'm confident in my sexuality that's why I can call other men hot and sexy!"

With a long-suffering sigh, the little green man shimmered right before their very eyes and turned into a normal-looking Robbie Shapiro, who was buffer, whose hair was tamer and with an impressive set of shoulders. "We have no time for this," he said. "Beck, we need to go now!"

"That's more like it," Robbie grinned.

"Wait, Robbie is magic, too?" Cat breathed in awe. "I wanna be magic like you guys!"

"There's a little bit of fey inside everyone and Addie has a talent for unlocking them." The older Beck grinned at the forlorn Cat even as he walked to Jade. He placed a loving hand on her cheek, his eyes conveying goodbye.

"Whatever," Jade muttered, pretending indifference, but she made no move to remove Beck's caress, which was what she would have done if she minded it.

"Bye, dada!" Addie called out happily, still fluttering like a half-crazed butterfly.

"Bye, baby. Be good for mommy and your other dada." The older Beck called out as he walked to Robbie who shimmered back to his green form. Beck touched his shoulder. Then, in a blink of an eye and a firm, "Take care of Addie!", him and Robbie vanished.

The moment of shocked silence that followed the duo's departure was broken by Jade who got up from her chair and snagged Addie from midair. She then promptly deposited the little girl in Beck's lap before turning to Andre. "Let's get outta here."

"You're leaving the kid with me?" Beck asked hotly.

"Yeah." Jade rolled her eyes. "You live alone in an RV. I live in a tiny box with a prying mom and a nosy brother. Where do you think the kid's spending the night?"

Andre stood up slowly, looking from Jade to Beck, uncertain of what to do.

"Maybe you should try taking care of her together?" Tori suggested, ever the peacemaker.

"Yeah. I'd rather slam a car door on my tongue," Jade retorted, her eyes daring Beck to offer his car. When he didn't say anything, she turned to Addie, "I'd pick you up tomorrow morning, kid. Maybe.

"But I wanna go with mommy!" Addie cried out as she struggled from Beck's grasp.

"Yeah, I wanna win a million dollars in the lottery," Jade told her dismissively. "Not gonna happen. You'll see me tomorrow."

Addie sniffled, but did not tear up. She nodded.

"Great. Harris! Let's go." Jade marched out the room.

Andre shrugged helplessly at Beck, before following the girl out.

.

Continue to Part II of III

.


	3. Part II of III

Title: Foresight

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Beck Oliver catches up with his future. Jade West learns about her past. Or, the fic with human-sized fairies, time-traveling friends, and an adorable little girl.

Continuity: Alternate reality but may contain spoilers through The Hambone King.

Author's Notes: This fic's alternate title: _The One that Got Away from the Author._ Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. I probably wasn't.

For _**Bria **_(boughtthedream) who wanted an AU fic.

Thanks to _**Lari**_ (tsttoain) for yet again holding my hand and listening to me whine.

.

**Foresight  
**_Part II of III_

.

"You think I'm a gank."

"What?" The deliberate, matter-of-fact statement caught Andre off guard. He was in the process of strapping on his seatbelt when Jade made the pronouncement.

"You think I'm a gank." Jade repeated when Andre just stared at her. "For abandoning the kid with Oliver?"

"No," Andre immediately denied. "Your suggestion made sense. I _am_ wondering how you're taking everything in. It's not everyday that you discover that you're mother to a, uh, _special _kid. It's cool if you wanna dump on me. We're friends, right?"

"Whatever," Jade shrugged before looking away, but Andre noticed that one corner of her mouth tugged upwards, in a pale imitation of a smile. "I didn't really abandon Beck with Addie." She finally said, her tone defensive.

"It's cool." He said as he started the ignition.

"I know Vega's going to volunteer a sleepover at her house since her parents are out for the weekend."

"I understand."

"And knowing Cat, she's going to want to be in on the fun."

"Sure."

"And if Cat's there, Robbie's sure to follow."

"Jade." Andre placed a hand on Jade's shoulder. "You don't have to explain. There's no judgment here. We're friends, remember?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah." She shifted uncomfortably, which surprised Andre. Jade was infamous for the control she exerted over her body, and it was one of the things that made her a great actor. "So, you wanna stop over somewhere for coffee?"

Again, Jade surprised Andre, but he immediately recovered. "Sure. I know just the place."

"Great. Your treat."

.

"Thanks again for volunteering your place," Beck told Tori as he collapsed on the sofa in the Vega living room.

Tori sat down beside Beck, her eyes conveying the worry she felt. She still can't believe what had happened that afternoon, but she chose to concentrate on Beck's weird mood and taking care of Addie instead.

Behind them, Cat, Robbie and Addie were all at full speed. Upon arriving at Tori's house, Cat initiated a spirited game of tag that distracted the little girl from thinking about her mother. Addie was flying around while Cat and Robbie chased after her. Childish giggles filled the Vega house.

"Hey." Tori placed a hand on Beck's knee. "How are you?"

"As well as can be considering the circumstances." Beck shrugged.

"So you and Jade, huh?" Tori removed her hand and slumped back on the couch. "I always knew you guys would be endgame."

Before Beck could answer, Addie landed on Beck's lap. Beck quickly adjusted her position lest her feet hit something that would set back her birth. "Dada! Help me!" She tried hiding in the crook of his neck, wings fluttering.

"Aw." Tori sighed. "That's so cute!"

Robbie came running after Addie. When he saw that she was snuggled up to Beck, Robbie collapsed at their feet. "I can't find the Addie-monster!" He cried out dramatically. "I am defeated!"

Addie giggled and turned around. When she saw Robbie lying on the floor, she clapped her hands delightedly. "Wawa!" She cried out as she jumped down Robbie's stomach, who gave out a painful _oof_!

Addie loved Robbie, as they had proven earlier after Jade left.

When Addie realized that Jade was not coming back for her anytime soon, the only thing that stopped her crying was Robbie's funny faces, and the PearPad he handed her while inside Beck's car.

Cat giggled as she collapsed by Robbie's feet, also exhausted.

"Wawa, we go flying!" Addie said as she flew up and pulled Robbie by the hair.

"Ouch, Addie! Uncle Robbie can't fly!"

"Wawa, we go flying!" Addie insisted, tugging harder at the lock of hair clasped in her tiny fists. "We go flying now!"

"Addie, I can't! Ow! Let go, please!"

"NO! Flying now!"

"Definitely Jade's daughter." Tori muttered.

"But Addie!" Robbie protested.

Just as Beck was about to intervene, Addie gave one last tug. "Wawa," she cried out like she had been betrayed by the one she had loved most.

"Oh, Addie, I'm sorry," Robbie clambered to a standing position and held Addie's hands in both of his. "We'll fly, baby girl, see?" He started jumping up and down like an idiot.

Addie grinned. "Wawa fly!"

Robbie's third jump was the highest yet. Better, his feet did return to touch the ground. Instead, he hovered in midair as he slowly shrunk and his skin turned green, until he resembled the little green man he had seen earlier.

"Aw, nuts!" Cat cried out. "I wanna be magic, too!"

.

Jade West felt the beginnings of a headache coming on since the moment she rolled out of bed that morning. She felt as if she was moving through a haze, the back of her eyes felt hot, she couldn't get her thoughts in order. Her back also ached as if she had been carrying a load too heavy for her shoulders.

She just knew the moment one foot hit the floor that today was just not going to be her day.

The worst part though was the voice.

All throughout the day, she could hear this voice in her head, mocking her, telling her she wasn't good enough, questioning her every move and decision (even what she had for lunch!).

_Why are you even bothering to going to school? You won't get the lead. Maybe you're talented enough for the chorus. But that's all you'll ever be, the back up, never the star._

_See your ex with the pretty, petite blond? Breaking up with you was the smartest thing he ever did. After all, why should he be with you when he could be with someone like her?_

_You call yourself a writer? No one's interested in what you have to say. Nobody wants to become depressed._

The only time the voice stopped was just before Addie appeared. It started again when she left Sikowitz's classroom.

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Jade? Are you alright?" Andre set down her coffee on the low table between them before making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah," Jade replied, willing herself not to show any weakness, even to people claiming to be her friend.

_Friend? What friend? He's just pretending to be your friend because he's scared of you. That and he feels sorry for you._

"Why don't we just forget the weirdness that is this afternoon and go back to the song we were writing?" Andre suggested. "Music always makes me feel better."

"Sure," Jade she said as she reached down for her school bag. "Ouch," she muttered as she felt a strain on her shoulder. She sat back up and rotated the offending body part.

"Jade?"

"I said I was okay!" She snapped. "Stop bugging me!"

Andre held up both hands. "Okay!" He said as he brought out his own notebook where he jotted down lyrics as they popped in his head. He opened it to the unfinished song he was co-writing with Jade.

Jade squared her shoulders and decided to shut out the voice in her head and concentrate on writing instead, as writing always soothed her.

However, just as reached for the notebook to see what they had written so far, the voice in her head let out such a loud, piercing scream that Jade let out a cry and doubled over in pain.

Andre was beside her in seconds. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

.

"Mommy!" Addie cried out suddenly.

"Aw, you miss your mommy?" Tori crooned as she reached out to hold Addie by her waist. Gently, she tugged on her so that they could cuddle.

"Mommy need Addie," Addie started to sniffle.

"Don't cry, little Addie," Tori told her softly. "Mommy's with Uncle Andre. Or maybe with your Dada, the real one. Not the one on the couch." Tori frowned. She was confusing herself.

"No! Mommy! Mommy!" Addie started crying, loud, soul-wrenching sobs.

"Addie, calm down. Mommy's okay," Beck said from beside Tori.

By now, their little group had crowded around the crying little girl.

"Hush, little baby," Cat sang softly.

"You wanna go to mommy?" Tori asked as she gently bounced Addie. "We're going to mommy. Beck?"

"I'll get my keys," he said.

"No, want mommy now!" Addie cried harder. "Auntie Tori!"

"Oh, baby," Tori hugged Addie harder. "I wish I could do something."

"What's going on?" Robbie suddenly gasped as the Vega house started spinning before fading away completely.

A few heartbeats later, they found themselves in a familiar place.

"Isn't this the alley behind Nozu?" Cat asked.

"What just happened?" Beck demanded.

"I think it was me," Tori admitted. "I think I transported us to this alley."

"Aw, now Tori's magic, too." Cat giggled. "Me next, Addie!"

"Mommy!" Addie cried out as she struggled out of Tori's hold. Soon, she was flying in the air.

"Addie! Wait up!" Beck cried out as he ran after the wayward child.

"Oooh! We're playing tag!" Cat cried as she ran after Beck.

Robbie was about to follow when Tori grabbed his wrist. "Uh, Rob, maybe you should change before we go after them?"

Robbie looked down his green skin. "Oh. Right. If only I knew how."

.

Beck was able to snag Addie just before she was seen by any passerby.

"Addie, stop." Beck told her, command in his voice. "You can't just fly and flutter about. What if people see you?"

"Oh, look!" Cat said. "There's Andre and Jade by the parking lot of Skybucks!"

When Beck turned to look, he saw Jade and Andre walking towards his car, shoulder to shoulder. What made things worse was that Jade, who was overprotective of her personal space, was leaning against Andre, who had slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Addie's wings beat furiously. Fortunately, the parking lot was deserted.

"What is going on here?" Beck's voice boomed.

Surprised, Jade and Andre turned around.

"Beck!" Andre called out gratefully.

_Look at them. The singer-songwriter and the actor-scriptwriter. They look good together, don't they? They'd feed off each other's creativity and won't bore each other._

"I can't believe the two of you," Beck muttered as he handed Addie to Cat. He made his way over to his ex and his (former) friend. "You're out on a date while you leave me alone to babysit Addie?"

Andre realized that he had an arm around Jade and quickly released her. "It's not what you think, you see—"

_You loved him. You sacrificed for him. You made him the center of your world. And how did he repay you? By throwing everything back at your face. He never did love you the way you wanted to._

"What do you care?" Jade snarled. "I can date whoever I want!"

"We are not on a date!" Andre tried to intervene.

_You know he's a better man than you are. He's going to treat her right. He's going to treat her like she's queen, like she's the only one that matters, like she deserves to be treated._

"Not if I'm saddled with taking care of our spawn!" Beck snapped back. "You know what's wrong with you, Jade? You're so selfish! Always thinking about yourself! And you're even dragging Andre in your insane schemes to make me jealous!"

"Um, guys," Cat's voice trembled. "Please, stop, you're upsetting Addie."

True enough, Addie was turning her head from Beck to Jade and back again. But Addie wasn't the only one upset. Tears were also welling at the corners of Cat's eyes.

_You loved him fully, faithfully, wholeheartedly. Yet, it wasn't enough. He still wanted other girls, women who are prettier, hotter and more talented than you are._

"If I'm selfish, then you're a man-whore." Jade stepped closer towards Beck. "Always looking out for the next best thing!"

Addie started crying at the sound of her parents' raised voices.

"Stop it!" Cat cried out.

_It was always about here, isn't it? Your entire relationship? You tried to understand her, you tried to give her what she wanted. But it wasn't enough. You weren't enough. She tried to ask for more and more and more. You couldn't even turn your head to look at other people without her going insane about it. _

"You are such an insecure control freak!" Beck told her.

"Beck, you better stop there," Andre said firmly as he tried to insinuate himself between the two combatants.

"Stay out of it!" Beck snapped at him.

_Can't you see, Jade? Don't you understand? Wouldn't you rather be with someone who would love you as you? Who would treat you like a queen? Who would have eyes only for you? Beck would never be that person, no matter how much you love him. But Andre can be. It would be so easy to learn how to love him. _

"At least Andre's trying to stand up for me!" Jade snapped. "Something you never did."

"If that's the case, maybe you're better off with Andre!" Was Beck's retort.

"Maybe we are!"

Andre made a painful noise in his throat.

"Addie!" Cat cried out.

But Beck and Jade only had heated, angry eyes for each other. Neither noticed Addie's skin as it turned darker and darker, until it was the same shade as Andre's.

_She's always giving you ultimatums, isn't she? Always making you choose. Why can't she just let you be? She keeps trying to change you, to turn you into something you're not. _

"Maybe we were a mistake." Beck finally said. "My life certainly was better without you in it. I relearned how to be happy again." He immediately regretted the words out of his mouth. He did not know where they came from. They were definitely not true. He opened his mouth to snatch them back, but Jade beat him to the punch.

_You are not worthy of being loved, not by Beck, not by Andre. Your touch is poison. You ruin everything you touch. Everything would be better without you. _

"You're right." Jade stated, her eyes hard. "I am poison. You're better off without me."

"I didn't say that!" Beck interjected, frustrated. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me."

Jade continued as if she did not hear him. "This future is a joke." She made a vague gesture towards Addie.

"Mommy!" Addie cried out. She held out a hand which was slowly fading away.

"Guys!" Cat cried out. "Stop fighting! Look, Addie's starting to fade! Can't you see what you're doing?"

Beck's eyes widened as he immediately ran to Addie and clutched her tightly in his arms. "Jade, stop it!"

"No." Jade replied, her voice final as she stared at Beck and Addie, committing them to her memory. "It's better this way, trust me. You'll thank me later."

"Mommy, please," Addie turned to Beck. "Dada?" Soon, Addie's entire body faded, until she slowly disappeared right before their very eyes.

"There." Jade said, her face bereft of any emotions. "Problem solved."

.

"What happened?" Tori demanded. She had taken one look at the gang assembled at the parking lot. She saw Cat crying, Andre's sorry face, the look of devastation on Beck's, and Jade, well, Jade was bereft of any emotion. Tori made a unilateral decision to transport them back to her house.

"We were gone for only about fifteen minutes and now Addie's gone?" Robbie's voice had reached a very high pitch at the end of his sentence.

"We saw Jade and Andre on a date," Cat began.

"For the last time, Jade and I weren't out on a date!" Andre said exasperatedly.

"Shut it!" Tori snapped. "Since Cat's the least involved party in this, let her tell the story."

"Then Beck was really mean to Jade," Cat continued.

"I was being mean?" Beck exploded. "Jade was the one who-"

"I said let Cat tell her story!" Tori fairy shouted. Then, gently to Cat. "Go on, honey, then what happened?"

"Then, Beck and Jade started shouting," fresh tears started to fall as Cat remembered the chain of events that lead to Addie's disappearance. "Then Rex was on Jade's shoulders and was whispering really mean things, and then Addie's skin turned darker, and then she started fading and then she went poof!"

"Uh, Cat," Robbie interrupted. "Rex is not here."

"He is so here and he was so mean." Cat glared at Robbie. "He was saying words that got Jade and Beck angrier and angrier! How could you let him do that?"

"No, I left Rex in my backpack which I left at home."

"Nuh-uh!" Cat denied hotly. "There he is, on Jade's shoulders!"

"Uh, he's not, Cat," Tori said gently, afraid that the incident had made Cat completely lose grasp of the reality she was tenuously holding.

"Nothing's on my shoulders, see?" Were Jade's first words since arriving at Tori's house.

Cat sighed deeply, as if she was the one dealing with people with poor comprehension skills. She stood up and walked over to Jade, who was perched on the stairs. "He's right here!" She said as she placed a hand on Jade's shoulder.

Later, Jade would describe the sensation as similar to being electrocuted. The moment Cat's hand touched her shoulder, the area blurred a bit, before Rex appeared. The puppet was indeed perched on Jade.

"Ha!" Rex said. "I guess the gig's up. My work here is done, anyway." With that parting shot, he disappeared.

Immediately, the voices in Jade's head were gone. So was the pain in her back. She sighed in relief.

"I told you Rex was not just a puppet!" Robbie crowed.

"Where did you get Rex, anyway?" And demanded.

Robbie frowned. "A beautiful older woman gave him to me," he smiled giddily in remembrance.

Tori and Andre met each other's eyes. "Fairy," they chorused.

"He must be part of the danger Beck from the future warned us about." Tori continued.

"Yes!" Cat said. "And he kept saying things and Beck and Jade kept listening to him even if he was wrong!"

Beck stood up from his perch on the sofa. "So everything we said earlier, it was all Rex?" By the time he finished his question, he was standing in front of Jade.

Jade met his stare squarely. "Probably." She shrugged. "I have been hearing him since this morning."

"I'm sorry," Beck told her softly.

"Me, too," Jade said slowly. "But it doesn't change anything." She stood up and shouldered her bag. "Harris, it's way past time to go home."

.

Continue to Part III of III


	4. Part III of III

Title: Foresight

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Beck Oliver catches up with his future. Jade West learns about her past. Or, the fic with human-sized fairies, time-traveling friends, and an adorable little girl.

Continuity: Alternate reality but may contain spoilers through The Hambone King.

Author's Notes: This fic's alternate title: _The One that Got Away from the Author._ Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. I probably wasn't.

For _**Bria **_(boughtthedream) who wanted an AU fic. I'm sure this isn't what you were expecting, B, but it's better than noting, right?

Thanks to _**Lari**_ (tsttoain) for yet again holding my hand and listening to me whine.

.

**Foresight**

_Part III of III_

_._

"Could you be anymore cliché?"

Unable to sleep, trying to convince herself that the events of the afternoon were nothing more than a drunken hallucination (never mind that she hadn't drunk a single drop of alcohol), Jade West made Andre drive her straight home. She then locked herself inside her room, opened the window, slithered to the sill and climbed the roof.

Once there, she laid on her back, the tiles cold and hard, and stared the moon.

That was why the wholly-unexpected, but eerily familiar, voice almost made Jade fall off the roof.

When she saw who dared interrupt her introspection, Jade didn't know whether to laugh in amusement, or tear her hair out in frustration.

Of course. Just another visitor from the future to complete their cast of comedians.

Flying in front of her, just beyond the tile roof, was none other than herself.

"Judging from the lack of surprise from your face at seeing me, I gathered that someone let out our dirty little family secret earlier than expected."

"Yeah, well," the younger Jade rolled her eyes as she carefully sat up to inspect her grown up version more carefully. "If you're from the future, I don't think I wanna live beyond my high school graduation."

"Hey," was the indignant reply. "Just because I'm wearing this doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

The Jade West that had apparated before her younger counterpart was ten years older, but she could pass off as someone years younger. It was because her face was devoid of the dark makeup she favored. Instead, it was clear and bright, painted only with the faintest of blush and a touch of lip gloss, making her expressive blue eyes stand out against her clear, milky skin. Her hair tumbled artlessly in soft waves down her shoulders, stopping just above her waist. She had also shed off her favorite black for a sleeveless dress of the palest pink it was almost white, clinched at the waist with a gold belt. As an added bonus, the wings that sprouted from her back was edged with baby blue with a pink center, bordered with dark purple swirls and royal blue gems.

"I'm sorry," the younger Jade stated. "I just couldn't take you seriously looking like that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Fairy Jade rolled her eyes as she lightly landed on top of the roof. The moment her feet touched the tile, she shifted, starting from her gold ballet flats that turned into black combat boots. Dark jeans wrapped from her ankles to tights. Her puffy pink skirt shimmered and disappeared to reveal her pants. The pink top also vanished to make way for a revealing tank top. A tattoo of tribal design appeared at her right forearm. A dark glove materialized on her left hand. Her hair shortened until just above her shoulders. It also lightened to the color of rich maple syrup, save for a lock of hair that turned blond. Her curls likewise disappeared, making her hair look as if she had just taken a flat iron at it. Her lips became blood red, her eyeshadow darkened and her eyeliner made an appearance. And like a cherry on top of an ice cream cone, a gold nose ring appeared at her left nostril. "Ahh. That's more like it."

"So why are you here?" The younger asked her elder sullenly.

"I don't rightly know, do I? You summoned me here in the middle of the most boring Seelie Court meeting with their damned dress codes."

"I summoned you?" Jade demanded. "I didn't even knew you existed!"

"Yeah, well, I'm here, aren't I?" She replied. She sat down beside her younger self, making herself comfortable. "And if you didn't need me, why are you being emo up here on the roof? Shouldn't you be out with your little friends?"

Jade didn't want to answer that. She always found people who lie to themselves pathetic.

"So what has gotten your underpants in a twist?" The older Jade held out a hand wherein a lit cigarette appeared. "Do you mind?"

"When did I start smoking?"

"Since working for the government." Jade from the future grinned. "You'll later find out that movies, televisions and theaters aren't the only stages that would need your talent. Before dear old daddy finally came out of the fairy closet, I was the best undercover agent the United States Government ever had. Imagine my surprise when I found out the reason why it was so easy for me to assume other people's identities."

Seventeen-year old Jade didn't know how she felt about that. Apparently, becoming an actor was one more dream she had to give up on.

"And let me take advantage of this opportunity to tell you not to take up smoking. It's addictive and gross and would make your breath smell bad and your teeth yellow."

Jade wrinkled her nose when she received a face-full of second hand smoke courtesdy of her future self.

"Enough idle chitchat," the other her said impatiently. "Why am I here?"

"I don't know." Jade bit out. "But you're welcome to get the heck out."

"I don't think it works that way," was the reply. She then lied down on the roof to stare at the moon.

Stubbornness was not one of her attractive habits.

"Do you," the younger Jade started tentatively, before starting over, afraid that she would stutter. She forced herself to look at her future squarely in the eye. "How is Addie?"

"Addie who?"

The painful confirmation that she made the one good thing that came from her disappear robbed Jade of breath.

Slowly, comprehension dawned on Jade from the future, as the universe realigned itself to accommodate that day's events. "So today is the day, huh? The day you met your future husband and daughter."

Jade nodded. "So there in your future, there's no Addie?"

"None," she made her cigarette vanish as she placed her hands behind her head. "I'm footloose and fancy free and I like it that way."

Jade didn't even have the heart to ask if Beck was still around. Instead, she tentatively asked, "But you're okay? You're happy?"

Twenty-seven year old Jade laughed as she struggled to get up. "No, wait, don't get all offended. Wait, wait!" She grabbed her younger self by the arm to keep her from walking out. "I said wait, you little witch."

"Don't give me attitude just because you grew up old and alone!" The younger Jade snapped.

The elder's big blue eyes widened. "First of all, I'm only twenty-seven! I'm not old! And second, why would you think that just because I didn't get the white house and picket fences with Jadey, Becky and Addie, that I'm lonely?" She lied back down and tugged at the girl so that they were both lying down.

Jade tugged her arm away from the other's grasp but allowed herself to settle comfortably beside her.

"One of life's hardest lessons is that happiness is a decision," the older imparted to the younger. "You can be happy anywhere and everywhere, even if I am, what did you call it? Oh, yes, _old and lonely_. So, yes, I'm happy even without a husband and a brat."

Jade, the younger one, closed her eyes. She tried to absorb what she was being told, but all she could see was a pair of bright blue eyes set in a tiny milky coffee-colored face. Then she felt a warm hand engulf her cold ones. "But if you think that being with him and having her would make you happier, then why not be with him and then have her?"

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing worthwhile ever is, or is it ever easy. Go for it."

"I don't think I can."

"Jade, you're the effing future Queen of the Fairies. Trust me when I say you can do whatever the hell you want."

Jade's eyes wide's opened in shock. "You're the Fairy Queen?"

"In training, but yeah."

"Hey, why don't I have powers now?"

"Oh." Jade from the future frowned. "Our powers were bound when we were just a baby."

"Why?"

"There is a reason why leadership in the Seelie Court is hereditary," she explained. "It's because power is genetic. My—our—birth set the Fairy Kingdom into a tizzy because it had never seen a child as powerful as we allegedly were. That and the fact that mom isn't exactly human."

"What?" The younger Jade jackknifed. Her mother was so normal that she was not just boring, she was catatonic and she was not even human?

"I know right?" The other Jade smirked. "Mom is a very old and very powerful demon. So her genes mixed with dad's was pretty potent. It was mom who bound our powers and promised to raise us normally just to get the Seelie Court off our backs, because there were clamors for ending our existence, which, in their opinion, could only lead to badness."

"What changed?"

"The times." Was the reply. "Fairies are on the verge of a war with dwarves, so they need all the fire power they could get, even if it comes in the form of us."

"If dad's the Fairy Queen and mom's a demon, what does it makes us?"

"And that would make us Jade West, a girl who loves scissors, an actor, a singer, a playwright." She put her arm around her younger self's shoulder. "A girl who could be whoever she wanted to be, even a queen. Jade, don't worry. I am who I am now because of the choices I, and later, you, will make, not because I'm not good enough, but because I wanted it. We chose this life. I chose to be an undercover agent. I chose to be a fairy queen."

"Some future queen I'll be." A tear fell down one blue eye. "I just made our daughter disappear."

"Your daughter," her future self said disdainfully. "I don't think I wanna have kids. They're so needy. But if you want to saddle yourself with brats, don't just whine about it, fix it. I think that's why I'm here, to tell you that the future's yours to do what you wish."

"I'm just so tired."

"Are you ready to give up everything now just because you're tired of fighting for what you wanted?"

Jade did not reply immediately. "I want a chance at the life I saw," she admitted as she wiped tears from her eyes.

The elder Jade smiled, but before she could reply, a deep voice interrupted their conversation.

"Jade. We've wondered where you've gotten to."

The eyes of the younger Jade widened.

"How did you find me?" Asked the older.

The interloper snorted. "As if there's a place you can hide where Andre can't find you, or a time where Tori can't reach you."

The Jade from the future gave her younger version's hand one final squeeze before she stood up to walk over the newcomer. "Hey, mini-me!" She called out just ass she reached her companion.

"Yeah?"

"Just because it didn't work out in the past, it doesn't mean it won't work out in the future." She winked as she intertwined her hand with her companion's.

"Hey," the companion gave the younger Jade as slow, seductive smile. "It was you," he said. "It has always been you."

With those parting words, Jade from the future and her own Beck Oliver, disappeared.

_I can be whoever I want to be. The future is mine. I chose this life. Happiness is a decision._

Alone now, Jade stood up and closed her eyes. Then, with a loud _whoosh_, blue and pink glittery wings exploded from her back.

Laughing, Jade took a running start and leaped off the roof.

.

Beck Oliver wanted to bash his head against the wall. He lost the girl and he lost the kid. He was just a loser, period.

"I swear, man," Andre was telling him. He went back to Tori's house after dropping Jade off. "We were not out on a date. Jade is my friend. So are you, and I would never do that to a friend!"

"Andre," Beck interrupted. "It's fine. I know."

"Good. Thanks." Andre was relieved.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you're feeling better considering that I just lost my daughter." Beck took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"It's cool. I understand," Andre told him.

"I'm losing my mind," Beck scrubbed at his face. "I need to talk to Jade."

"Go to her," Tori encouraged him.

Beck shook his head.

"She's at home," Andre replied. "At the roof."

"Knowing Jade, she would've sneaked out to go somewhere," Beck said.

"No," Andre said slowly. "She's at home, she didn't leave after dropping her off. In fact, she's at the roof."

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"How did you know that?" Beck demanded. "Did Jade text you and told you?"

"No," Andre frowned. "I think I know where everybody is." He said dazedly.

"You have powers, too?" Cat demanded. "How come I'm the only one without magic powers?"

Beck did not even bother with a good bye. He exited Tori's house, leaving behind Robbie, Tori and Andre to explain to a heartbroken Cat that she was magic too and that seeing and hearing invisible and unhearable magical beings were apparently her powers.

.

Jade West loved the feeling of the wind on her face, the freedom that flying brought her and the speed at which she was going.

She had a glimpse of her future where she was alone (well, not really alone, but single) and she was assured that with or without Beck (and Addie), she would be okay.

She didn't want to settle for okay, though. She wanted Jadey, Becky and Addie and the house and the white picket fences.

If she had to swallow her pride and make herself vulnerable, then so be it.

She was the (future) Fairy Queen (in training). She can be whoever she wanted to be and do whatever she desired to do.

She hadn't gone far when, below her, she spied a familiar car speeding down the road.

She hovered in midair and followed the car with her eyes. It stopped in front of her house. Moments later, its driver disembarked.

It was Beck Oliver.

.

Beck Oliver ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

It could not end like this. _They_ could not end like this.

Jade West was a jealous, insecure, hard-to-please girlfriend, but their breakup was not solely her fault, as what many people would like to believe.

Beck knew that he, too, have his faults, which was camouflaged from the public eye because he was perceived to be the nice guy in a relationship with a gank.

He liked to flirt; he had to admit that it was a nice boost to his ego, but he had convinced himself that it was harmless and that Jade was prone to overreacting. He also knew that there were times when he pushed Jade's buttons because at the back of his mind, he had a nagging fear that Jade would get bored with him because outside of his looks and his acting skills, what did he have to offer her?

Yes, he, too, was at fault for the breakup. At the back of his mind, though, he always thought that they would get back together again. Later, he assured himself, when they were both mature and grown up. (He was even vain enough to think that he only had to snap his fingers and Jade would come running back to him.)

He can't believe that Jade put a permanent stop to their relationship, to the point where existence of their future daughter had become an impossibility.

His heart wrenched at the thought of Adie. He did not believe in love at first sight, because he had fallen in love with Jade inch-by-hard-earned-inch, but he had fallen head over heels with Addie the moment she first smiled at him.

He wanted that future with Jade and with Addie. And he wasn't giving it up without a fight.

He did not know what to tell Jade yet, but he knew where to start: with an apology.

He disembarked from his car and walked a couple of steps towards the front door.

He heard a gust of wind from above and when he looked up, he saw Jade flying!

Jade landed gracefully in front of him. "Hi." She said, her eyes sad.

It was a testament of Beck's distraction that he did not question the flying nor did he notice the wings that retracted the moment Jade's feet touched the ground.

"Hi." Beck greeted her.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence where both waited for the other to begin.

Shifting uncomfortably, the ex lovers looked at each other's eyes and blurted a quick, grudging, "I'm sorry," at the same time.

Both sets of eyes widening, the two frowned then waited for the other to begin. "You first," they once again chorused. Their eyes met, giving each other blinding, genuine smiles.

Before they could try once again to begin their conversation, a happy, "Mommy! Dada!" was heard and Addie West Oliver appeared right out of thin air.

.

"I can't believe we almost lost Addie!" Beck from the future ranted. "The only thing I asked was for you to take care of her, and you almost made her non-existent!" He stroked his daughter's hair, assuring himself that she was fine and alive.

Jade rolled her eyes as she slouched on the sofa, not even bothering to follow future Beck's pace around Tori's living room.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" The older Beck ended his speech on a high note.

"It turned out okay in the end." The other Beck couldn't quite meet his older counterpart's eyes. He did tighten his hold around Jade's shoulders, though, and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm leaving now and I have to bind your powers and erase your memories. How am I going to know that the two of you aren't going to get into a fight that would irrevocably change future again?" Beck from the future demanded.

"Please don't erase our memories!" Cat pleaded. "I wanna be magic!"

"I have to! I have messed up with the past enough. I can't afford to tamper with it any further." The older Beck sighed. "But now, how can I make sure that the two of you would get your act together and not make another future again?"

Beck's worried eyes met Jade's. Erase their memories? Then they won't remember making up. They would still be broken up and not together.

"You can't." Jade replied to the older Beck, but her eyes never left _her _Beck's. "Because I have seen another version of the future where we didn't get back together in time for Addie. We turned out okay. _We'll_ be okay."

Beck's hand squeezed Jade's. "It might take me a while, but I will always choose you." He vowed.

The anger drained out of the Beck holding Addie. "It has always been you." He told Jade. "I guess I have to trust the two of you. Because if I can't trust in myself, my better half and in true love, then who can I trust?"

Addie flew towards Jade. "Bye, mommy."

"Bye baby." She kissed her on the lips. "Mommy's going to see you later, okay?"

Addie made a circuit around the room, doling out kisses and hugs with her goodbye.

Afterward, everyone struggled to hold on to their composure, except for Cat, who was once again crying softly.

"Ready to have your memories erased and your powers bound?" The Beck from the future asked gently. "I'm sorry, but trust me, it's for your own good."

.

To Be Concluded.

.

PS. I am in a rush to meet my self-imposed deadline and now I'm tired so I will reply to reviews tomorrow, yes? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Foresight

Author: khay

Category: Victorious

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Victorious and all related characters do not belong to me.

Summary: Beck Oliver catches up with his future. Jade West learns about her past. Or, the fic with human-sized fairies, time-traveling friends, and an adorable little girl.

Continuity: Alternate reality but may contain spoilers through The Hambone King.

Author's Notes: This fic's alternate title: _The One that Got Away from the Author._ Don't ask me what I was thinking when I wrote this. I probably wasn't.

For _**Bria **_(boughtthedream) who wanted an AU fic. I'm sure this isn't what you were expecting, B, but it's better than nothing, right?

Thanks to _**Lari**_ (tsttoain) for yet again holding my hand and listening to me whine.

.

**Foresight  
**_Epilogue_

_._

"Beck, go to sleep. Your thoughts are so loud I can almost hear them."

Beck Oliver couldn't help but smile at his wife's grumpy voice. He was forced to release his hold on her as she shifted so that they could face each other.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, can't it wait until tomorrow?" She continued.

Beck kissed Jade and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I can't believe I almost lost you and Addie because of stupidity, ego and pride."

"Who's Addie?" Jade demanded hotly.

Beck froze.

Then Jade started laughing.

"That was not a good joke!" Beck said as he moved over Jade and started tickling her.

"No! Stop! Beck! This is real mature of you!"

The tickling wars, of course, led to other more interesting things.

Later, sated and exhausted, Jade settled herself on top of her husband. "You're doing it again," she complained.

"What?"

Jade traced the furrow on Beck's forehead. "Thinking."

"I can't help it. They almost changed the future and erased Addie from existence." Beck's grip on Jade tightened.

"They didn't." Jade told him. "We're still here. The teenaged us somehow worked out in the end."

"I can't believe that all these depended on our immature, stubborn counterparts from the past," he complained.

Jade chuckled. "It wasn't all our fault. If I remember correctly, Rex was seriously messing with our brains then."

"Who would have thought that that smelly old puppet was where the fairy who tried to overthrow your father was imprisoned. No wonder it hated you."

Jade wrinkled her nose. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Why did you have to erase our memories, anyway? Think of all the fun we could've had if you didn't."

"That is exactly why I erase your memories and rebound your powers." Beck told her. "You'll be having way too much fun abusing your powers."

"Spoil sport."

Beck suddenly turned serious when he remembered something he heard at Seelie Court. "I heard how much more powerful Addie is for her age than you were. Did they ask you to bind Addie's powers, too?"

"Yes, but I quickly disabused them of that notion." Jade smirked proudly.

"You threatened them?"

"Of course not," Jade said in mock indignation. "I just painted a really vivid picture of what would happen if they touch even a hair on Addie's head without permission."

"And that would be?"

"Well, after I bathe in their blood, I figured you would have a thing or two to say to them." Jade replied. "Then there's Addie's little band over overprotective godmothers, godfathers, uncles and aunts, all of whose dormant fey side she had unlocked. And then there's my mom."

"So they're leaving her alone even if we have decided to teach her about her heritage but raise her in this world rather than theirs?"

Jade nodded emphatically. "Our daughter would grow up to be whatever she wants to be. If she wants to be the Queen of the Fairies, so be it. But if she want to become an actor like her dad or even a doctor, I pity the person who would stand in her way."

"Do you think she'd want to be a Fairy Queen?"

"Beck, look at her! She's pink and flowery and glittery. Does that look like a child who would refuse to be a fairy, much less to be a Fairy Queen?"

"So you're okay in giving up your dreams to become a Fairy Queen for Addie?"

"Beck, I am living my dream with you and Addie. Plus, it's not like being a Fairy Queen is such a huge sacrifice. It's like a job tailor-made for me. I get to boss people around and tell them they're being stupid and stuff." Then, she grinned evilly. "In fact, when they refused to release me to go home, insisting that I had more Queen trainings to cover, I started practicing how to scream, _'Shut up! I'm the Fairy Queen!'_ over and over. They begged me to go home after about the ninetieth repeat."

Beck laughed. "We rock at this parenting thing."

"That we do, babe. That we do."

.

Fin.


End file.
